paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ollie Oop
)}} |occupation = Middle school student Bouncer for the School Store |affiliation = Johnny's Gang School Store Mayview Middle School |status = Alive |eyecolor = Blue |haircolor = Blond (shaved) |species = Human |family = Coach Oop (father) Unnamed mother Unnamed sister |friends = Johnny Jhonny Stephen R.J. |loveinterests = |First Appearance = }} Ollie Oop is a minor character in Paranatural. He is a member of Johnny Jhonny's gang alongside RJ and Stephen, the son of Coach Oop, and a bouncer for the School Store. Appearance Ollie is a tall, heavily built boy with solid blue eyes, a large round nose and a shaved head. His legs are smaller than his upper build, something that he "My tiny feet hurt" and other students such as Violet comment on "because of how tiny his legs- because of how low to the ground his torso is". In Chapter 1, Ollie wears a red sleeveless jersey depicting the word "DIRT" over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. In Chapter 3, he wears a blue plaid button-up, beige shorts, and a purple-and-black snapback (which he loses between his fight with Isaac O'Connor and reuniting with Johnny). During English class in Chapter 4, Ollie wears a black v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans. That night, he wears a blue puffer jacket and dark-colored jeans. During gym class in Chapter 5, Ollie wears a red jersey depicting a large "02" across its front over a white shirt, black shorts, and black shoes . Immediately after class, he can be seen wearing a black hoodie over a light blue t-shirt. While working as the bouncer for the School Store, he wears a black shirt with the word "security" on it in white text and plaid beige shorts with a black belt . Although he does not appear in person during Stephen's day away from school in Chapter 6, Stephen pictures him wearing a yellow striped shirt and black pants. Personality Ollie has been shown to be one of the more level-headed members of Johnny's gang, and is seen offering more practical solutions to problems such as boosting Johnny over a fence with his back (which Johnny refuses due to violating the sanctity of the Friendship Fusion). He also has been shown to be one of the few members of the gang to criticize Johnny, being doubtful of his claims of Maxwell Puckett and Isaac being "mutants". Background Ollie lives with his father, Coach Oop; an unnamed sister ; and an unnamed mother , the latter of whom is said to be where Ollie got his "passive-aggressive genes" from. He works as the bouncer for the School Store under his boss, Lisa . Paranatural Chapter 1 While walking to school with Johnny, RJ, and Stephen, Ollie witnesses Johnny get knocked on the head with Max Puckett's scooter, causing him to threaten Max before attempting CPR. After Johnny recovers, Ollie chases after Max with the rest of the gang, though he falls into a sewer path during the chase. Later on, Ollie appears with others during Johnny's meeting with Max by the water fountain. Chapter 3 While walking to school, Ollie and Johnny run into Max and Isaac, whom they decide to beat up "for because" . After temporarily losing them, Ollie decides to go after Isaac while Johnny pursues Max, eventually finding him being attacked by the Sphinx of Games and unwittingly attacking alongside the spirit. Sometime afterwards, Isaac escapes through the woods and meets up with Max. Later on, Ollie hears Isaac's lightning from a distance and finds him and Max, calling them "nerderers"( upon seeing Johnny lying seemingly unconscious with his liquified hair dye resembling blood. After Ollie asks him whether he's alright, Johnny informs Ollie tells Isaac that he "just saw some freaky sights, yo!" in reference to Isaac's weather powers. Chapter 4 During English class, Ollie aids Johnny in his recount of witnessing Isaac O'Connor's weather powers. He later joins Johnny and RJ in intercepting Max in the hallways, where they attempt to intimidate him for information on Isaac's powers. The trio is stopped by Mr. Garcia, who assigns them all detention before shooing them away. Later at night, Ollie is seen walking with the gang as they witness the Activity Club drive by in Mr. Spender's car, causing them to give chase through the woods. Two hours later, the gang continues through the forest, having passed through the Mayview Barrier. As Ollie tries to get Johnny to give up, they bear witness to the Activity Club "floating" (a non-spectral's account of spectrals riding the Ghost Train), leading to a shocked Ollie wonder "what genre of story (...) they just walked into" . Johnny rouses his friends back to attention, promising that they'll try and figure it out after a movie night at Stephen's house before pushing them back into the barrier. Chapter 5 Prior to school, Johnny, Ollie, and RJ attempt to solicit information from Jeff Flavors about his relationship to Max and the Activity Club, then leave after determining his lack of knowledge. At the start of gym class, Coach Oop introduces his son, Ollie, and uses him during his demonstration of Hitball's rules. During the game, Ollie initially joins the gang's enthusiasm after Johnny hits Max with the Golden Switch before a Hijack-possessed Jeff disrupts the game. During Dimitri Danger's plan, Ollie plays the role of the sacrifice to Cody, taking a hit while Johnny and Max throw their own balls and being caught by Max afterwards. After hitting Cody with a ball, Hijack launches into a critical monologue towards Ollie, RJ, and Johnny about their bullying of Jeff without considering the consequences of their actions. After RJ is hit by Isabel Guerra, they and Ollie head back to the bleachers and cheer Johnny and Max on, then joins Johnny on the floor after Hijack's defeat. After the game, Ollie expresses concern over Johnny not "seeming like himself somehow" due to not acting rowdy enough while being pushed towards RJ on the gym rope. After Johnny reassures him that he's the same and tells them that he plans to bully Ed Burger for information, Ollie expresses support before telling them that he has "work next period" before leaving. Max later meets Ollie working his job as the bouncer of the School Store, where Ollie pats him down and informs him that some Student Council members are following him before letting him inside. During Max's conversation with Cody Jones and Collin Sloinne, Serge slips into the room before being dragged out by Ollie. Chapter 6 Due to Stephen's adventures in suspension occurring on the same day as Hitball, Ollie isn't present in person. When Stephen is walking away after returning the lost dog to its owner, he pictures showing the dog off to his friends instead; Ollie is shown scratching the dog's head and cooing at it. Relationships Friends * Johnny Jhonny - Like the other members of his gang, Ollie is loyal to Johnny and enjoys hanging out with him, often helping him in his various bullying escapades. * R.J. and Stephen - Ollie is good friends with the rest of the gang, and usually hangs out with them after school. Family * Coach Oop - Ollie assists his Pops in demonstrating the rules of Hitball, being referred to as "his baby boy" while sporting a dissatisfied expression. Ollie utilizes passive-aggressive behavior and sarcasm when talking to Coach Oop about issues, which Coach Oop notes his annoyance at until Ollie switches tactics to blunt statements. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * During Johnny's retelling of RJ's backstory to Ed on , a younger Ollie can be seen with a head of short, blond hair. * On some now-deleted old concept artwork released in 2016, Ollie's original design was revealed to have initially closely resembled a stereotypical biker, with what appears to be a curly mullet, dark sunglasses, and a belt whose buckle depicts the word "BIG". Gallery Official Artwork Ollie.jpg|Ollie's old cast page photo. Ollie_RJ_Stephen_Concept_Art.png|The gang's old concept artwork. (Dec 23, 2016) Twitter_-_Ollie_&_Girl.jpg|An old sketch of Ollie and a minor character. (Tweet) Twitter_-_Max_Johnny_Ollie_Stephen_RJ_01.jpg|"big fan of these old paranatural drawings" (Tweet) Comic Ollie Oop Ch1Pg19.png|Ollie's first appearance. ( ) Ollie Ch3Pg11.png|Ollie walking with Johnny to school. ( ) Ollie Ch4Pg29.png|Ollie during English class. ( ) Ollie_Responds_To_Pun.png|Ollie does not approve of Johnny's pun use. ( ) Ollie And Max Sherby-0.png|As Ollie attempts to intimidate Max, Max misunderstands a part of Ollie's statement. ( ) Johnny's Gang Jump Into Forest.png|Ollie jumps into the forest with the rest of Johnny's Gang to hunt some nerds. ( ) Johnny's Gang Sees Flying Children.png|Ollie and the rest of the gang see the Activity Club go flying by. ( ) Ollie Ch4Pg143.png|Ollie after witnessing the Ghost Train. ( ) Wikipic1.PNG|Johnny, Ollie and RJ commence their interrogation of Jeff. ( ) Johnny Ollie Good Cop Bad Cop.png|Johnny and Ollie engage in Good Cop, Bad Cop to get information out of Jeff. ( ) Ollie_Ch5Pg29.png|Ollie at the start of the Hitball game. ( ) RJ Ollie Max and Johnny Ch5Pg57.png|Ollie in formation along with Johnny, RJ and Max. ( ) Ollie_Ch5Pg60.png|Ollie getting hit by Cody's ball. ( ) Ollie_Ch5Pg97.png|Ollie after gym class. ( ) Ollie Ch5Pg125.png|Ollie at the School Store entrance. ( ) Ollie Oop Rope Nunchucks.png|Ollie Oop messes with a rope barrier. ( ) Ollie Picks Up Serge.png|Ollie rounds up Serge, who had managed to sneak into the School Store. ( ) Stephen's Gang Visualization.png|A dejected Stephen visualizes Ollie and the others reacting favorably to the dog he had to return. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Johnny's Gang Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 3 Antagonists Category:Alive